


The Clock on the Wall

by CheeseIceCreamSandwitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Wtf am I doing, new poster is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch/pseuds/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch
Summary: The clock strikes midnight and the day ends, the world along with it.
Kudos: 12





	The Clock on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this but it was good so

The clock strikes midnight and the day ends, the world along with it  
And yet you awaken.  
You get up and you do it all again.  
The clock strikes midnight, the day ends and the world along with it.  
Why you ask.  
Your head is brimming with answers to questions unasked.  
Why you ask again.  
She doesn’t know.  
How you ask.  
She still doesn’t know.  
You're tired.  
They don't let you sleep.  
You have to try again because you messed up.  
You know them.  
They don't know you.  
You've helped them in the past, or you've left them alone.  
They look so similar, you’ve seen them before.  
But they are not them.  
The clock strikes midnight. The day ends and the world along with it.  
3 days feel like an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the format is weird


End file.
